cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Superadine
Description Superadine appeared in the streets during the end of the 70s . The drastic actions of the Dawn Patrol and the Regulators against other drugs such as cocaine and heroin had left a void that a cartel of chemical engineers would fill with a new drug: this was the so-called Superadine, which was eventually shown to be a modified version of soldier enhancement formulas developed by the US Army during World War II.Other Worlds Discovered, Paragraph 5 History The Emergence of Superadine Paraphrased from the city of Heroes Official web site, Game Info, Paragon City Backstory - Other Worlds Discovered: Throughout the mid-eighties, Supes became a more and more popular drug, and despite the Regulators' best efforts, it continued to proliferate in the streets of Paragon City. There seemed to be no obvious, organized force behind the drug's distribution. Dealers were simply waking up and finding stashes of the serum in their homes. With no distribution and money trail to follow, it was impossible to get to the source of the problem. Paragon City became a very dark, gritty place to live. Despite the growing strength of the national economy, crime (both street and super villain) continued to rise. This wave of drug was only finally stopped in March 1986, when Back Alley Brawler -with the help of the Midnight Squad- located the lab where the Superadine was being produced and assaulted it, effectively stopping the Superadine creation. The facility turned out to be much more than a mere drug lab. It was a modern, high-tech, research facility. Not only were they manufacturing and distributing the drug, but they were also monitoring its effects on addicts. The nefarious researchers had learned that, in less than 1% of those addicted to Supes, the human brain undergoes a radical alteration. The result is the creation of a new kind of sense - the ability to see, and even travel to other dimensions. This amazing psychic feat had long been theorized, as had the existence of alternate realities. The researchers had proven the theories true. Although the process drove the addicts quite mad, it also showed them whole other worlds; worlds similar, but yet different than our own. The Freedom Phalanx was unsure what to do with this research. The findings promised extraordinary new discoveries for the scientific world, but the data had been accrued in the foulest, most amoral manner imaginable. One of the Freedom Phalanx researchers, Dr. Brian Webb, kept on investigating those extra-dimensional abilities the Superadine apparently granted. Dr. Webb correctly reasoned that the ability to pierce the dimension barrier was not unique to the chemically modified brains of Supes addicts. Rather, the addicts just happened to be tapping into some greater cosmic law. Dr. Webb set out to discover the science behind that law. Dr. Webb's investigations led him to eventually pierce the barrier between dimensions, making thus possible the interdimensional travel. Dr. Webb ended up resigning as a Freedom Phalanx researcher to create his own firm, Portal Corp. Superadine in the Present Day Since then, it seems the Superadine has found its way to the streets once again, and is today one of the many drugs that plague Paragon City, and one of the most dangerous. Today, this drug is mostly linked to the Skulls, Trolls and The Family. Those groups are unofficially known sometimes as "the Superadine Connection". This cartel at large seems to be in war with a second cartel formed by the Warriors, the Outcasts and the Hellions.Stop the gang war story arc, available through Wes Schnabel, Lorenzo DiCosta, and Willy Starbuck Other groups, like the Sky Raiders, seem to deal occasionally with Superadine, though not in large quantities.Christine Lansdale: Break up deal between the Sky Raiders and Family Recently, the Skulls have started to try to create their own Superadine.Destroy the drug lab and recover the sample the Skulls are using story arc, available through Linda Summers and Juan Jimenez Despite the war on drugs and all the damage caused by the Regulators to the Frost drug cartel, it should be noted that the original manufacturers of Superadine have never been mentioned again. The Family was distributing the drug, but the identity of the manufacturers and researchers arrested in that lab by Back Alley Brawler has been never revealed, nor their true intentions. ]] Effects of Superadine The drug itself is described as a green liquidJust Said No to Superadine Badge: Monument 2, and is distributed in small doses in elegant black capsules, to make it appealing to those who are always looking for the latest designer drug.Prince Kiros Nandelu: Put a stop to the gang activity in the office When injected, it gives a sense of profound confidence and euphoria along with increased endurance and strength. Beyond these seeming benefits, it is also a mild hallucinogen and powerfully addictive.Other Worlds Discovered, Paragraph 5 Abuse of Superadine may causes drastic mutations in the user's body, and can transform him into a Troll.Just Said No to Superadine: Monument 3 Uncut Superadine is even more dangerous, and it is usually used by Trolls in their Raves in Skyway City, creating thus the fearsome Supa Trolls. A little-known fact is that Superadine and another drug, Rage, don't mix well, and cause a massive cerebral imbalance if mixed.The Tsoo shenanigans story arc, available through Virginia Hoffman, Vitaly Cherenko, Kong Bao, and Thao Ku Appearances In-Game * City of Heroes: See the Reference section below. *City of Villains: Lt. Demitrovich: Defeat Longbow Strike team References See Also * Back Alley Brawler * Dawn Patrol * Dr. Brian Webb * The Family * Freedom Phalanx * Just Said No to Superadine Badge * Midnight Squad * Portal Corporation * Rage * Regulators * Skulls * Trolls * Troll Rave External Links * City of Heroes official site Category:Game Background